


The Odds

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Nothing particularly special, but I just want something involving this little gem of a sentence (coz I couldn’t fit it into any of mine):“Easter is new beginnings. New life, right? What are the odds that I become a true Guardian on Easter?”Yep, that’s pretty much it. I prefer the pairing but gen works, too, I just want fluff between the two."A quiet moment in the Warren after the battle.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Kudos: 41
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	The Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/31/2013.

“Easter is new beginnings. New life, right? What are the odds that I become a true Guardian on Easter?” Jack says, smiling over at Bunny. They’re both lying on the soft, thick grass of the Warren, taking a well-deserved break after the battle and initiation.

Jack doesn’t really mean anything by his question. He isn’t thinking about much right now, basking in the feeling of well-being that’s been suffusing his mind and body ever since Jamie and the other Burgess children started believing in him. Before, he was immortal. Now, he feels he is. He takes a deep breath of the warm, flower-scented air of Bunny’s realm and lets it go in an audible sigh. Even though he isn’t affected negatively by the cold, he hasn’t felt the languorous warmth of the first day of Spring since he became Jack Frost, and he’s now discovering that he’s missed it. Before, he’d always migrated far to the north by the time Bunny’s season got underway, after discovering that while the heat felt as good to him as it seemed to for the humans, eventually it would make him sluggish and send him into a deep sleep. True, he had met Sandy that way, but sleeping for months at a time just wasn’t his style.

But in the Warren, all the warmth is good, all the sunlight is healing, the perfume of the flowers never weighs too heavily in the air, and there’s a welcome confidence in the air. That bud will bloom. Even if that bud does not bloom, another will appear to take its place, and it will bloom instead. His eyes half-close after asking his question—it will be nice to take a nap after not sleeping for a couple weeks—when he sees Bunny prop himself up on his elbow, looking at Jack gravely as he does so.

“Odds have nothing to do with it, Jack. Look, I know it’s seemed kinda chaotic these past few days, but nothing was really left to chance. With us, Manny always knows how we fit into the grand scheme. Manny’s part of it too. Basically, what we’ve got—what we’re part of—is the deep mythological structure of the universe, and we’re not exactly the lowest level of that structure. Now, you’re a newcomer, so it was important that Manny integrated you into our group on a symbolic level—the first part was easy, you died in winter, but then this year you had to be allowed to be active a bit longer than usual so that you could start anew in Spring. Now, even beyond that, odds can’t have anything to do with it because—”

“Hey. Bunny. Can this wait? I thought we were relaxing.”

Bunny laughs a little and flops down on the grass. “Sure mate. I’m still a little hyped up from Easter, that’s all. And I don’t get to indulge my scholarly side that often.”

“You have a scholarly side?”

“Don’t act surprised, Frostbite, or I’ll kick ya out.”

“Will you kick me out for imagining you in glasses?”

“Not as long as they’re stylish.”

They are silent for several more moments, Jack gazing up into the Warren’s strange sky-roof, Bunny looking over at Jack.

Finally, Jack breaks the silence. “So if there’s all this symbolism with who we are, does that mean that Winter and Spring are always going to be next to each other?”

The question is unexpected, but not unwelcome. “Sure thing, Frostbite, if ya want. Long as there are years to turn.”

Jack smiles. “Maybe I won’t mind learning about all this stuff after all.”


End file.
